grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Fayre/History
}} History Fayre was born to a loving family of her mother (Avien) father (Ornin) and her older brother Din. Her parents have been travelers on pursuit of their careers for a long time but after their second child, a few years afterwards they decided the traveling life wasn't how they wanted to raise their children. So they decided to settle down in a town they enjoyed upon their many travels. Both children had to adjust to the sudden change and each dealt with it in their own way. Fayre... Well she did what she always does at a new place, find the most interesting person(s) in town and hear what stories they have to say. From since they were born Ornin has told his children the stories he has heard since he was young. Tales of legends, tales of love, tales of heroes, tales of villains, tales of morals, he was a storyteller by heart and gladly shared this with his kids while they traveled together. Fayre adored the stories of them all!! And with her big imagination it almost felt like she could be there herself! She could feel every triumph and fall of the hero, the passion and the heartbreak between lovers, the ambition and rebellion of a villain, her little heart ate it all up! The beautiful nature of all it was just bliss for the young Fayre and as she grew so did her appetite for more stories. Fayre would spend a good chunk of time reading and exploring the world books and stories could show her. Beside his gift of storytelling Ornin had a pure love of music and would share the gift of song along journeys as well. Fayre was the family's little song bird and would sing along naturally. Music had also captured a big part of Fayre's heart and she would always find it the most perfect way to express herself. Anyway on one of her first day of a settled home in the new town Fayre had a mission at hand. Searching to where the best stories could possibly lurk Fayre found herself in a rough tavern on the wrong side of town. Young unaware Fayre happily skipped into the establishment and found a seat near the most eye-catching person she could find. The eight year old girl struggled to reach the seat but sat in front of a brute of a man, with a unfriendly scowl and a swing of his drink before he has a moment to question what the girl was doing there she politely asked:"Hello sir, can I ask where you got that cool scar across your face?". The man had many scars but the large one across his face was clearly the most defined. He pushed the question aside and tried to ignore her, but gosh this kid was relentless. He gives her a plain answer and she ask more questions "what did this kid want?". Fayre happily told him her motive "well you seems like a big strong warrior and your scars must have a lot of cool stories to go with them". He eventually broke and told the kid the story, her eyes shining the whole time. She would come back everyday and either as the man for another story or talk to another person to tell of their tales. Fayre was kind and positive and even when a story was more gruesome or not having a happy end, she could see the regret in the eyes of some and she told them they could be forgiven. The tavern wasn't the place of the best folks but Fayre would always come back for more, some would lie or tone down on their stories to protect the kids innocence but for the most part they enjoyed her. She was like their own little fan club and soon most patrons grew to love the big eyed girl who would always sit down for a story. As Fayre grew up dancing and singing out her house like everyday was a fairy tale. Either reading tales or hearing them she always craved to go on her own epic tale, she wanted to have this wonderful feeling of growth and strength, a feeling she labeled “the heart of adventure” and one day could be telling her own stories along with the others…. but that's meant possibly leaving so much behind, young Fayre was scared but could hardly contain the burning in her chest. When she was fifteen she pushed her fears aside and hoped to follow her heart along this goal of adventure. Slowly learning the basics of her magical abilities,her gift of song/music was something hard for her to control in certain areas. She took notice to how plants and some animals were swayed by her voice. Singing soft tunes would cause plants to grow greatly but excessive use would drain Fayre. Animals/most creatures could be calmed and put to sleep with a lullaby. Even to some extent the elements could follow the command of her voice/instrument if they were willing to hear. But elements can be stubborn and pull a deaf ear on Fayre's song commonly. Along with her study of stories, Fayre studied anything that could help an adventurer, she would need to know how to survive on her own. Though leaving for a great adventure was her goal Fayre still needed a way to make a living to help support her family, she took that her easy connection with nature would prove the most beneficial. Learning about and growing plants and herbs helped her gain experience with how to help herself and help others as well and honestly she loved any opportunity she had to go far from home in hopes to grab an ingredient for a remedy. Sometimes she would even discover flora and fauna of undocumented (or poorly documented) types, it wasn't the flashy sword fights and triumph that Fayre had envisioned, but it was uncharted territory, open land for an adventure! When she was seventeen, Fayre began her solo expeditions, long journeys into the wild by herself in hopes of the pursuit of knowledge. There was unmarked dangers,possible peril at every turn and so much to discover. YES! This was the type of adventure, perfect to start off on at least, in her eyes she felt like some sort of hero, in one way or another but one day she could become the sword swinging hero she dreamed of. Thought these travel were usual just Fayre and her familiar documenting out in the forest it was quite lonesome, while she is twenty now with a few expeditions under her belt, Fayre slowly hopes she can become ready for the epic quest she yearns to be apart of. Plot References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories